Wilson's Revenge
by LoriB
Summary: Wilson finds a satisfying way to exact revenge on House for the ending events of episode 8x06 'Parents'.  Smut, slash, M/M pairing...you've been warned!


_**A/N: Post ep fic for 8x06 'Parents'. Basically smut with a bit of plot mixed in. Wilson comes up with a satisfying way to exact a bit of revenge on House following the events at the end of ep. It's been over a year since I've written any smut so, hopefully it works for you.**_

_**For CoconutIce22 and leakeylover because I keep telling them I'll write some smut!**_

_**Warnings: Slash, spoilers for 8x06**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: House/Wilson**_

_**Word count: 2900**_

_**Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me and no House or Wilson's were harmed in the writing of this naughty fic!**_

**Wilson's Revenge**

It was remarkably freeing to go to the fight. Sure, he wanted to go with Wilson but that wasn't possible so when Foreman said he'd conned the tickets out of Wilson but stated in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't leave House in Princeton unattended; he decided, what the hell. Why not go; why not be away from the Hospital and his apartment for the first time since the morning of being released from prison? He earned it. Wilson would understand…_or not_.

House entered his humble abode expecting to find some left over pizza and a beer or two that he'd consume before calling it a night. Leaving the confrontation that was certain to be had with his jilted best friend, occasional lover for the following day. What he didn't expect was to find said best friend waiting for him on his leather sofa staring blankly at some infomercial selling little round plastic circles that claim to help someone move even the heaviest of furniture. Either Wilson was thinking of rearranging his condo or he was too pissed off to even expend the smallest amount of energy toward something else…like changing the channel.

Thinking it best to approach the younger man with a peace offering; House made the kitchen his first stop in order to pilfer two beers before returning to the couch for the inevitable blow up followed by the even _more_ inevitable lecture as to how House hasn't changed, and how he's a bad friend, and '_why oh why do I put up with you, you selfish jackas_s'. Of course he had told Wilson he hadn't changed and for the most part, the rest was true, but still no less annoying in dealing with a supremely pissed off, self righteous Wilson.

"Hey." House handed Wilson the beer after claiming his allotted space on the sofa next to his friend.

"Hey." Wilson accepted the offering with no more acknowledgement than that single syllable.

Few tense moments passed before House could stand the silence no more. Wilson seemed to be stewing, which was _never_ a good thing.

"Look Wilson, you know I'm an opportunistic bastard. I wanted to go with you; for fucks sake I almost got arrested trying to get that damn monitor off! I had nothing to do with Foreman screwing you out of the tickets…."

"And when you found out, you knew he held the power that would allow you to attend the match." Wilson finished House's point for him in a calm and amicable tone.

"Exactly" House stated evenly, though suspicious of Wilson's easy acceptance of the matter. After all, he could've stayed behind with Wilson and watched the fight on pay per view. Hell, he probably _should've_, so why did Wilson seem to be okay with this?

While House was silently deliberating his friend's lack of spite, Wilson set his beer down and closed the short distance between the two of them to brush a soft, teasing kiss that held promise of more to the lips of a surprised House before getting up to saunter down the corridor toward the bedroom.

"Care to join me?" With a quick wink, Wilson disappeared from sight.

If he wasn't caught off guard by the delicious touch of the younger man's lips or the exquisite sight of Wilson's ass as he walked away, House may've actually had reason to be suspicious of the motives behind said exquisite ass's owner. '_Damn Little Little Greg for having a mind of his own!'_

House hurried over the threshold with his prize in mind when strong arms encircled his waist from behind exacting a bruising, yet sensual grip. Wilson wasted no time taking the dominant role and making his intentions known: voice dripping with sexual desire; heart pounding with anticipation of things to come.

"Did you have fun at the fight with Foreman, House? Did you enjoy using _my_ tickets to have an evening out while I stayed here…in _your_ apartment?" Wilson's lips and teeth nipped an unforgiving path from the bottom of House's ear around to the nape of his neck, pulling small moans from the older man's throat. No words formed on House's lips to answer the question presented to him; feeling that one wasn't expected.

Wilson maneuvered them toward the bed where, with little care, pushed House down to the mattress. Not missing the flash of trepidation mixed with pure arousal in his friend's eyes. Wilson settled a top of House's inviting body, taking hold of his lover's arms to secure them above his head. Distraction was the key as Wilson plundered House's mouth and lips with bruising, frenzied kisses; tongues dueling in some sort of sensual pissing contest as to who would end up with the upper hand. In Wilson's mind, it was obvious…he would come out on top…_literally_.

House attempted to pull his arms out of the strong grip that held him as to find some purchase on Wilson's body; needing to feel the heat, to explore the texture of the man above him; wanting to return _something_ to his friend. In one swift move, Wilson had one of House's wrists secured with a hideous neck tie and diligently working on the second. Through his hazy arousal, House spoke.

"Wh-what're doin?" He watched with glazed eyes as Wilson calmly tied both of House's wrists to the bed post. Once Wilson was satisfied with his handiwork, he trailed a few fingers slowly down House's flank before pressing his palm firmly against House's clothed erection. He rolled his wrist to increase the pressure, and with a smug grin that Wilson easily pulled off as sexy, he made his intentions for the evening clear.

"I figured that since you made use of my tickets for the boxing match, that it's only fair that I get some retribution in return. Don't you think?" As he spoke, he straddled House's welcoming body to affirm his position as the one in charge. Wilson unbuttoned the other man's shirt and pulled it away to expose the tone chest adorned with a sparse amount of salt and pepper hair. Running his trim nails over the tips of two erect nipples before pinching both to an almost painful level. "_Fuck…AHHHH_…Wil..sn'.."

Wilson gave a knowing smile. "As punishment for not telling me what Foreman was up to…because I _know_ you knew…" he moved down House's body; mouthing the other man through his jeans, feeling the moist heat permeating through the fabric to meet his lips. "I'm going to make you _beg_ to come…you're gonna beg me to fuck you House, just so you can _come_." Wilson popped the button and unzipped House's jeans to divest the man of his clothing. He took a few languid strokes as House writhed beneath him.

"Oh…you s-so scare me Wil…son, I can handle…_ahhh_..whatever y-you've got." House _really_ did try to sound secure in his words but the younger man was doing wonderful things with those beautiful hands of his. _'Cocky bastard!' _

Wilson replaced the hand with his tongue to lick a line from base to tip, sucking hard once on the head before looking up the length of House's body; confidence and determination dripping from every pore. "We'll see House…" the older man began to return the look with the same amount of assuredness until he caught sight of the object that dangled from Wilson's finger. '_Cock ring…damn, well _that _changes things_!'

Wilson did not miss the surprise, fear, and arousal that passed fleetingly over House's face before snapping his mask back into place once more. "We'll see how much you can take, wearing _this_." Wilson proceeded to place the ring securely on House's most sensitive parts, effectively delaying House's orgasm for an excruciating period of time; a period of time that Wilson intended to take full advantage of.

"You manipulative Bitch."

Wilson awarded his friend with a sly smile that was very close to endearing…"so you've said."

Yes, his goal was to make House pay just a bit for the fight stunt but if he admitted it to himself, even just a _tiny_ bit, he was getting more satisfaction out of having House at his sexual mercy than he would've gotten out of attending the boxing match. _'I'll just keep that information to myself'_ Wilson thought with a hidden smile of knowing he could still keep up with House when it came to playing games.

Without another word, Wilson set about his task to drive his friend to the point of madness before allowing him the sweet pleasure of release. He moved up House's body but stayed on his hands and knees, as to not allow House any pressure against his erection in which to grind. Wilson drew House's ear between his teeth to nip and suck while whispering erotic notions that helped in increasing the other man's arousal. He moved his mouth to form a trail down the side of House's neck to his shoulders that included an array of pleasure from feather light kisses to teeth nipping bites that bordered on painful.

As he reached the older man's chest, he continued the agonizingly slow movement of his mouth and of one hand not holding him above House's body, further down until Wilson's mouth came into contact with an oversensitive nipple. The younger man sucked the skin into his mouth and bit down to elicit a gravely moan from his lover's heated body. Wilson looked up into House's face and could see the other man biting down on his lower lip; eye's pinched closed, trying desperately not to speak; to not give into Wilson and his ministrations. Further aroused by the sight, Wilson continued his mission down House's body.

Tongue, lips, teeth, and hand served to drive House's arousal into overdrive. Wilson moved over House's trembling stomach and bit down on his hip while using his free hand to caress the area around his friend's neglected member, but not quite touching. House bucked up, looking for some means of stimulation, something; _anything_ to rub against to help relieve the building pressure at the base of his spine. "Wl..sn' come _ON_!"

Wilson looked up with amusement and noticed the other man had clenched his jaw as he realized that he had just spoke. "What was that House? Did you say something?" Wilson chuckled as House shook his head and rewarded Wilson with a look that could kill. Undaunted by the interruption, Wilson reached toward the night table to extract a bottle of lube; as he passed over House, the older man struggled against his bonds in an effort to take hold of Wilson. "Getting antsy, House?" With another loving glare from his partner: "Shut up, Wilson."

Before settling back between House's legs to continue his self imposed task, he divested himself of his own clothing. House watched with hooded eyes as Wilson made a show for him; stroking his own rock hard erection, causing dire need in the older man to have his own aching cock dealt with. Wilson ignored the pitiful sound that escaped from House's throat as he bent down between House's legs to tortuously mouth at House's throbbing member but only with the lightest touch. House tried to raise his hips to seek more stimulation from the younger man's eager mouth but his effort was thwarted by Wilson holding his hips down. "Fuck…_do_ something!"

The answer to House's proclamation was for Wilson to remove his mouth from House all together. "_Shit_…are you _trying_ to kill me?" Wilson's response was to take his fingers that he'd already managed to slick up and begin to tease House's opening with increasing pressure until one finger breached the outer ring of muscles, causing his friend's breathing to quicken, and moan through clenched teeth. Once the muscles surrounding Wilson's finger relaxed, he pressed in the rest of the way, working back and forth until a second finger could be added. House groaned in delight at the intrusion but grew increasingly frustrated with the blatant lack of attention to his obvious problem bobbing in front of Wilson's face.

House's need grew tenfold when Wilson added a third finger and crooked them to brush over the tiny bundle of nerves that sent a spark from his spine that built to a slow burning fire in his aching groin. "_Ahhh_…fuck Wilson, _please_…" Wilson was unforgiving with the motions of his hand; hitting House's prostate with each thrust of his digits, not allowing any reprieve between stimulations. He finger fucked House until he felt the older man's balls tighten in anticipation of release; could see it etched in House's face as he arched his back waiting for the blissful agony to retreat. Wilson heard House whimper as the ring placed so delicately by the younger man would not allow orgasm to wash over him. House slumped in defeat against the mattress, barely able to breathe; suspended on the perpetual edge of ecstasy with no hope of release.

"Wil…please, I c-can't…._please_…" Wilson slowed down in order to bring House to some sort of coherent state. He wanted to hear the words loud and clear. "Please what, House? What do you want?" Wilson swiped his fingers over the bundle of nerves once more. "_Argh_, do it…let me…" Wilson licked the underside of House's cock. "Let you what? Do you want to come, House?"

"Yeeesss, oh God, _yes_."

"Are you sorry you didn't stay home with me to watch the fight?" A nip on House's tip with a thrust of fingers. …"Sorry…sorry, just…._please_…"

"Say it House, tell me what you want."

"Fuck Wilson, I-I wanna…ca.._ahhh_…just fuuck m-me you _asshole_!"

Wilson chuckled at House's choice of words but relented to the pleading none the less. He removed the cock ring and placed a pillow under House's hips after sliding a condom on and preparing himself. Wilson was glad for House's break in will, as he was now painfully aware of his own need to be taken care of. He positioned himself with the head of his cock at House's entrance; putting delicious pressure, but not breaching just yet. "I don't know if I should give into you, House, you _did_ just call me an asshole."

"Shut the _hell up_ and fuck me already!"

The next sound out of House's mouth was much less coherent as Wilson plunged forward, burying himself into House's over stimulated body with one forceful thrust.

"_Ahhh_ House, you feel so fucking good…so tight."

House pushed up against Wilson to let the other man know that he was ready and to get his ass moving. Wilson obliged but began with painfully slow, deep thrusts that caused House to writhe trying to get Wilson to quicken his pace. The older man wrapped his legs around Wilson's hips and bucked up in frustration. "Faster, _fuck_ Wilson…dying here…_faster_." Wilson set his feet and began an unrelenting pace that was hard and fast; every few thrusts hitting firm against House's prostate. "_Yeesss_"

Time seemed irrelevant as both men were lost in the sensual pleasure of the other; the only sounds to be heard were heavy breathing and skin against skin as Wilson rode them both to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Wilson could feel his own release building in the base of his spine, warmth pooling low in his belly as he grasped House's erection to pump his fist in time with his thrusts. "So close…please, _please_…" That pleading tone of House's voice was all it took to push Wilson over the edge, his orgasm over taking him with white blinding heat exploding from deep within. Through his climax he continued to pump House with his cock and his fist until he felt House's body tense and give way to his own much needed release.

Wilson fell down on to House's body in an exhausted heap; both men trying desperately to fill their seared lungs with much needed oxygen. "Fuck"

"Yeah, fuck" Wilson rolled off to the side of the bed and laid on his back, staring stupidly at the ceiling, waiting for his higher functions to come back to him.

"You need to untie me there sport." Wilson turned his head to look at the man he just debauched.

"In a minute."

"My arms are killing me here, ya know."

"Yeah yeah" Wilson sat up to dispose of the condom and untied House's binds, allowing the older man to shake the cramps out of his arms and remove his button down shirt the remainder of the way. Once done, he pulled Wilson close to him. "Sorry about the match." Wilson gave House a speculative look before turning his head back toward the ceiling.

"You would've done it the same way if you could do it over." His tone was light but resigned.

House rubbed his hand slowly up and down Wilson's arm. "Yep"

Wilson just snorted…"You're an ass."

"Yep, but it seems to me that you just thoroughly enjoyed that ass."

Wilson smiled to himself, remembering House a few moments ago at Wilson's mercy to allow him to achieve release. He'll give House the win for the boxing match, but gave himself the win for making House beg.

"That is a fact House. _That_ is a fact."

House brushed a chaste kiss to Wilson's tired lips.

"Night, Wilson."

"Night, House."

**END**


End file.
